I Married A Female Knight That Suddenly Proposed To Me
by Mumei Mu
Summary: Normally, anyone would either flee from or reject someone if they suddenly propose to someone on spot after first sight...Too bad Naruto don't take the memo when he accepted a knight's marriage proposal! If you think it's crazy...Wait for it...Wait foooooooooor it!


**I present you one of the latest story, I Married A Female Knight That Suddenly Proposed To Me! A Naruto x A Story About Treating a Female Knight Who Has Never Been Treated as a Woman as a Woman crossover fanfic!**

**Before we start, Leo will be right OOC at first then she'll return to her original personality so just don't come and cry about her OOC moment. It's just a fanfiction.**

**Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, A Story About Treating a Female Knight Who Has Never Been Treated as a Woman as a Woman and anything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

**Prologue: A Knight Proposed To Shinobi**

* * *

Naruto walk through the market street with a cheerful whistle, the reason why he's in a good mood is because in few months, he will return to Konohagakure after three years of training with Jiraiya and he can't wait to see his friends again. 'I can't wait to rub into their faces that I'm taller now.' He chuckled silently to himself, 'And shows off some sweet moves like my super big rasengan.'

"Um, excuse me, Mr. Ninja!" Naruto turned his head to see an attractive muscular woman in knight armor, she have a white short hair, few scars on her face with one over her closed eye, and purplish eyes. "I'm Leo Cornelia!" She placed her gauntlet hand on her chest, "I like you, as a man! Will you give me your hand and marry me?"

"…" The blonde shinobi stared at her with few slow blinks.

"I know it's sudden, but I fall for you at first sight when you jump in middle of battle to help me taking the bandits down then treat me like a woman while patching me up before go off without asking for anything like a hero!" Leo said.

"…Ah, right, that was three days ago." Naruto muttered to himself as he recall the event, he was training on this day and happen to come across her fighting against dozen bandits so he just jump in to help her out. After the battle, he notice some cuts and minor injuries on her so he treat her to some first aid then say his farewell to her as he went off on his merry way…But he don't remember what he just said to her or why she said he treated her like a woman.

"So what do you say, Ninja?" Leo said, "Will you marry me?"

The shinobi stare at her again, anyone normally would say no to that if someone suddenly come up to you with a marriage proposal over first-sight situation… "Yes, I will marry you." Naruto scratched his head with a wide grin, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, call me Naruto." Of course, Naruto is not someone normal.

"R-R-Really?" Leo blushed, "You will? Even if I have many scars, muscularly and not pretty as any woman…"

"Are you kidding?" Naruto gave her a funny look, "You're beautiful and cute! I don't mind scars and there is nothing wrong with having muscles, I mean you look hot with your abs looking like that." He pointed at her toned six-pack abs.

"O-O-Oh, y-y-you…" The knight attempted to cover her red face, "I…I don't understand you…N-No one say that to me like that, I-I never have been treated like a woman by anyone else until you…"

"Well, there's always first time for everything." The chuckling shinobi grinned at her, "So…I'm heading to a food stand for lunch, do you want to join me? It'll be my treat."

"O-Of course." Leo nodded before they walk together, starting chatting about many things, mostly on Naruto's part.

'…What just happened?' Many bystanders stare at the couple strangely.

* * *

Few hours later, Jiraiya stare at Naruto dumbly with black face as the grinning blonde stand next to blushing knight, who have several luggage at her feet. "…And I said yes." Naruto told him about the afternoon, "We went to this court place and sign the paper…So we're officially married now! Meet Leo Uzumaki!"

"…Fuck me sideways, Tsunade-hime is going to kill me." Jiraiya slowly faceplam in horror before he faint on spot and the new couple just trade a look.

"Well, that went well." Leo said calmly and her new husband simply nods.

* * *

Two months later, the group makes it back to the village and right now, Jiraiya run down the street with a scream as soon as they run into Tsunade, Sakura and Kakashi. "That is my wife, Uzumaki Leo." Naruto grinned at the gaping kunoichi and sensei as he gestured to Leo before shifting his arm to them, "Leo, that is Tsunade, Sakura and Kakashi."

"Hello." Leo greeted with a nod.

"…Before I chase this bastard down, I have to ask…" Tsunade said deadly calmly, "How far have you two get to?"

"A-Ah, w-w-we have…" The knight's face explode with massive blush before she cover her face, "O-Oh, I can't tell you that!"

"We held hands." Naruto said proudly with hands on his hip, puffing his chest up.

"N-N-Naruto!" Leo squeaked.

"…Ah, good…Good…" The busty hokage said slowly with few nods before she quickly rush toward the same direction that her former teammate took off in, "JIRAIYA, COME HERE, YOU BASTARD!"

"…I guess you don't get some common sense, huh?" Kakashi muttered softly, shaking his head.

"…You're married?" Sakura muttered dumbly, "J-J-Just like that?"

"Yup!" Naruto nodded again and the ninjas just looked at each other with a sweatdrop.

'How will everyone handle the news?' Both Kakashi and Sakura wonder together as everyone ignore Jiraiya's tearful plead at Tsunade's hands in the background.

* * *

**And that end the prologue of IMFK!**

…**Wait, what just happened?! Wha…What…Did… Did Naruto just accepted the marriage proposal from someone he barely met? And it's Leo, the female knight! Jiraiya, don't you teach him any common sense?!**

**Like Kakashi and Sakura think, how will everyone else handle the shocking news about Naruto's sudden marriage? Will they find out how strong Leo really is? What kind of moments will we see between Naruto and Leo? What'll happen next? Let's find out in next chapter!**

**Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

**Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be slashed apart.**


End file.
